


Obvious Differences

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 130: Art. Set during ‘The Lodger’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obvious Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 130: Art. Set during ‘The Lodger’.

Every now and then, the Doctor received a glimpse of how he appeared to other people. Most of the time he didn’t care. It was his way or the highway (well, the Time Vortex), and anyone who couldn’t accept that didn’t interest him long term. But, seeing multiple different species across the universe and travelling with assorted humans, sometimes it struck him how different he must appear to them.

"It’s art," he claimed.

Craig didn’t believe it for a second. To him, the Doctor must have seemed insane.

Sometimes, he wished there was someone out there who actually understood him.


End file.
